Immortals
by just 1 of me
Summary: Manusia itu bodoh, karena mengira mereka aman di balik selimut mereka. Manusia itu sampah, karena selalu menginginkan keabadian tanpa tahu bagaimana rasanya benar-benar menjadi abadi. Manusia itu buta, karena tidak bisa melihat adanya si 'abadi' diantara orang-orang tolol di atas panggung. Yaoi. Taoris. Setao. Krisxoc. Kaixoc.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Immortals**

**Disclaimer : semua tokoh di ff ini (kecuali para oc) bukan punya author, saya cuma pinjem nama doang.**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : oc bertebaran, typo merajalela, yaoi**

.

**Don't like don't read**

.

"_Kris sayangku, apa yang ada dipikiranmu sampai kau rela diperbudak manusia begitu?"_

"_Aku tidak diperbudak manusia,"_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Kukira kalian yang menugaskanku untuk mencari time control,"_

"_Memang, tapi kami tidak menugaskanmu untuk bergabung dengan boyband menyedihkan itu,"_

"_Time control ada di antara artis-artis itu,"_

"_Siapa dia?"_

"_Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, belum bisa,"_

"_Kenapa kau tidak membunuhnya? Kukira tugasmu adalah untuk melenyapkan time control,"_

"_Aku tidak bisa,"_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Bukan urusanmu,"_

"_Oh, Krisku tersayang, kau pasti menderita harus bersama-sama dengan manusia-manusia brengsek yang dengan sok mengaku memiliki kekuatan kita,"_

"…"

"_Kenapa kau tidak melenyampan mereka saja? Apa nama boyband mereka? Exo?"_

"_Aku tidak diperkenankan membunuh warga sipil,"_

"_Tapi mereka mengaku-ngaku memiliki kekuatan kita, Kris, mereka merendahkan kita,"_

"_Aku tahu,"_

"_Lalu apa kau tidak mereasa kesal? Tidakkah kau ingin membunuh mereka? Aku bisa membantumu,"_

"_Aku ingin membunuh mereka, tapi aku tidak diperbolehkan,"_

"_Lupakan ketua sinting itu, Kris, kita bisa pesta darah seperti dulu, kau ingatkan? Dulu, sebelum kau diberi tugas gila ini, dan akhirnya harus meninggalkanku,"_

"_Aku tetap tidak bisa,"_

"_Tapi aku tidak bisa terima adikku diperbudak manusia-manusia rendah itu,"_

"_Aku tidak diperbudak,"_

"_Kau menjadi orang lain saat bersama mereka, Kris, ini bukan kau. Kris yang tersenyum di tv atau yang beramah tamah pada fans bukan Krisku. Kris yang kutahu itu Kris yang harus darah, Kris yang haus pertarungan, Kris yang bisa membunuh puluhan manusia tanpa merasa menyesal. Mereka mengubahmu, aku tahu pasti kau tidak nyaman, aku yakin jauh di lubuk hatimu kau ingin seperti dulukan? Kau ingin bertarung dan membunuh, bukannya menari dan bernyanyi di atas panggung,"_

"…"

"_Kris?"_

"_Aku menemukan manusia yang berbeda diantara mereka,"_

"…"

"_Dia satu-satunya orang yang menyadari kalau aku bukan manusia,"_

.

.

TBC

.

Huah! Ga nyangka akhirnya saya jadi juga buat ff gelo ini, yaya… saya tau utang saya masih segunung, tapi otak saya lagi ngadat pas bikin kelanjutan ff yang lain, ya udh deh… secara tidak sengaja, ff ini tercipta

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Immortals**

**Disclaimer : semua tokoh di ff ini (kecuali para oc) bukan punya author, saya cuma pinjem nama doang.**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : oc bertebaran, typo merajalela, yaoi**

**A/N : Di ff ini exo tinggal di dorm yang sama ya, kalo beda-beda ribet -_- dan tentang latar belakang para member bakal author ubah, jadi versi author, dan bahasa di ceritanya bahasa Korea (jadi Tao juga ceritanya udh fasih berbahasa korea), terus… setiap member bakal sekamar sama pasangan masing-masing, hehe… maaf kalo banyak—hampir semua—berubah, mianhae~ **

.

**Don't like don't read**

.

Kris memejamkan matanya. Sama sekali tidak menikmati hari libur yang jarang sekali di dapatkannya semenjak exo debut. Sehun sedang bermanja-manja pada Luhan. Lay dan D.O sedang sibuk di dapur, entah melakukan apa—masak mungkin. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang berebut remot tv, bersama Suho yang berulang kali memutar bola mata. Kai sedang mendengarkan musik sambil tidur-tiduran di sofa. Xiumin dan Chen terlihat masih berusaha manarik perhatian satu sama lain. Dan Tao sedang memperhatikan pertengkaran BaekYeol sembari memeluk boneka pandanya. Tapi bukan itu yang mengganggu Kris. Suara di kepalanyalah yang mengganggunya.

Tidak tahan lagi, Kris segera beranjak, mengambil _hoodie_ hitamnya, dan bergerak dengan cepat ke luar dorm—tidak memerdulikan seruan member lain yang bertanya kemana ia akan pergi. Kris berjalan dengan cepat menuju bangunan café yang sudah lama bangkrut, ia tetap menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencegah siapapun mengenalinya.

Bagian depan café itu parah, papan kayu yang mungkin dulunya ditulisi nama café itu terlihat berdebu dan hurufnya hampir semua hilang, hanya menyisakan satu huruf I di pojok kiri papan. Pintunyapun berderit nyaring saat Kris membukanya, beruntung ini masih pagi dan jalan di depan café ini sepi, sehingga Kris tidak perlu bertingkah seperti maling.

Apabila bagian depan café ini dibilang parah, maka bagian dalamnya super parah. Lantainya ditutupi debu tebal yang menjijikkan, bahkan Kris bisa membuat jejak kaki di debu-debu itu. Meja dan kursi yang dulunya dijadikan tempat berbincang kini tampak suram dan kotor. Cat di dindingnyapun sudah banyak yang terkelupas. Dan satu-satunya penerangan adalah garis-garis cahaya matahari yang berhasil masuk melalui jendela berdebu di samping pintu. Bahkan tempat ini gelap meskipun di luar terang. Kris menghela napas. "Aku disini,"

Saat itulah sosok itu muncul dari balik kegelapan. "Kris sayangku, akhirnya kau datang juga," ucap sosok itu sebelum menampakkan diri sepenuhnya di hadapan Kris. "Syukurlah kau masih bisa menggunakan kemampuan telepatimu,"

"Semuanya juga bisa menggunakan telepati, Nona Clara," jawab Kris singkat.

Clara memekik senang. "_Pleasure to know that you're still remember my name, my cute little brother,_"

"Jangan memanggilku _cute_," balas Kris bosan. "Kau mau apa?"

Gadis—sosok berwujud gadis—itu mendesah pelan, lalu bergerak dengan anggun ke salah satu sofa dan memandangi lapisan debu tebal di atasnya. "Oh Tuhan, tempat ini parah," umpatnya sebelum mengayunkan tangannya dengan tenang, menyingkirkan debu-debu itu tanpa sedikitpun mengotori tangannya. Sofa itu berwarna hitam dengan motif abstrak yang manis berwarna putih dan renda dengan warna senada di kaki-kakinya. Kris mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Clara. Gadis itu—jujur Kris tidak yakin apa makhluk berusia 657 bisa disebut gadis—mengenakan jubah hitam yang menutupi hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya, rambutnya yang hitam pekat membingkai wajahnya dengan sangat sempurna, tulang pipinya tinggi, bibirnya semerah darah, sewarna dengan matanya yang kini menatap Kris tanpa berkedip. "Kalau bukan karena tempat ini tidak pernah lagi dikunjungi manusia, tidak sudi aku datang ke tempat ini," lanjutnya sebelum duduk.

Ucapan tadi mau tidak mau membuat Kris membayangkan remaja-remaja Korea yang dulunya sering bersenang-senang di tempat ini. Mungkin saja di tempat Clara duduk itu dulunya ada separang remaja yang sendang bermesraan, mungkin di sudut ruangan pernah ada sepasang remaja yang sedang bercinta, atau mungkin saja di meja dekat tempatnya berdiri pernah ada segerombolan remaja yang sedang ngobrol tanpa tahu dunia sekitarnya. Kris menyeringai saat pikiran tentang manusia-manusia brengsek yang seenaknya bersenang-senang di dunia tanpa tahu kalau ada banyak makhluk terkutuk—seperti dirinya sendiri—berkeliaran muncul di benaknya. "Tempat ini jauh lebih baik dibanding berada di dekat tempat tidurku sekarang," katanya secara tidak sadar, mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana siksaan batin yang dialaminya. Ia berada di dalam satu ruangan dengan banyak manusia dan tidak boleh membunuh mereka satupun—padahal ia membenci manusia, hebat juga Kris bisa tidak gila.

Clara menaikkan sebelah alisnya—matanya masih tidak berkedip—dan menyibakkan jubahnya, lalu menyilangkan kakinya, memperlihatkan kaki jenjang yang dibalut celana hitam ketat. _Duduk anggun ala mademoiselle_, itu yang selalu dikatakan Kris kecil setiap melihat Clara duduk begitu, dulu. Dulu, saat ia masih anak kecil ingusan yang harus selalu diawasi Clara agar tidak berkahir menjadi sarapan werewolf, makan siang warlock, cemilan peri, atau makan malam vampir. "Kris sayangku," Clara memulai dengan tenang. "Apa yang ada dipikiranmu sampai kau rela diperbudak manusia begitu?"

Kris mengernyit. "Pertanyaanmu sama dengan Adam,"

"Oh, dia juga menemuimu?"

"Dia menelepatiku, sebulan lalu,"

"Dan apa jawabanmu?"

"Aku tidak diperbudak manusia,"

"Yaya, aku tidak ingat kalau Kris kecilku pernah mau disuruh-suruh oleh manusia, dan kalau kau mau bilang kau tidak disuruh-suruh," Clara mengangkat tangannya yang penuh pola-pola hitam, menyuruh Kris untuk diam. "Aku tahu kau berbohong, karena Kris yang kutahu tidak akan mau menjadi boneka penghasil uang yang menari dan bernyanyi seperti orang tolol di atas panggung!" gadis itu tertawa getir.

"Kenapa kau mengira aku diperbudak manusia?" Kris membalas dengan suara bergetar, diam-diam dia meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Clara.

"Kau Immortal! Demi Tu—," Clara mengeluarkan suara tercekik sebelum melanjutkan. "Cih, maksudku, demi neraka, kau salah satu dari kami, Kris! Dan tidak ada satupun Immortal yang dengan sudi bekerja untuk manusia! Apa kau sudah lupa apa yang mereka lakukan padamu, Kris?! Kau sudah lu—,"

"AKU MASIH SALAH SATU DARI MEREKA!" potong Kris dengan suara yang sudah bergetar hebat. Ucapan Clara tadi mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya. Membuatnya mengingat anak kecil polos yang dipaksa mengikuti latihan-latihan mengerikan dan dipasangi segel-segel pengikat yang akhirnya membuatnya menjadi mesin pembunuh berdarah dingin. "Mungkin aku memang memiliki darah vampir dan werewolf, ta-tapi aku… aku juga punya darah manusia, maksudku… maksudku, aku bisa menyebut Tuhan! Padahal immortal murni tidak bisa! Maksudku—"

"Kris, aku tahu kau masih memiliki darah manusia, tapi kau makhluk yang unik, Kris. Kau bisa jadi yang terkuat, dan kau memilih menjadi penyanyi, maksudku… itu benar-benar… yah… _unbelieveble_,"

Kris menutup matanya, dalam hati menertawai dirinya sendiri yang bisa runtuh dengan mudah di hadapan Clara, padahal orang umum mengenalnya sebagai leader exo-m yang tinggi dan dewasa. Suara kekehan kecil lolos dari mulut Kris. _Seandainya mereka tahu,_ pikirnya. _Seandainya mereka tahu aku hanya anak kecil cengeng yang selalu berlindung di balik punggung vampir 657 tahun setinggi 171 cm, apa mereka akan tetap bersamaku?_

"Apa maumu sebenarnya, _mademoiselle_?" tanya Kris sembari tersenyum manis.

"_Ah! That's my little cute puppy,_ _urgh… I can't even remember my life before you came, little Kris,_" desis Clara.

Bola mata Kris mengikuti setiap gerakan kecil yang dilakukan Clara, termasuk rambutnya yang dengan anggun jatuh dari bahunya saat ia berdiri. Kadang Kris memaki mata immortalnya yang sangat sensitif, bahkan ia bisa melihat setiap tetes air hujan yang turun. Hal itu sangat membantu saat namja itu sedang bertarung, tapi bisa jadi dangat mengganggu saat konser. Yah… melihat setiap tetes keringat yang mengaliri tubuh_nya_ bukan sesuatu yang berdampak baik untuk pikiran mesumnya.

Clara mendekati Kris, lalu meletakkan sebelah tangannya yang sedingin dan sekeras marmer ke belakang leher Kris. "_You're mine, Kris. Not your fangirls'. Not that fucking boyband named exo's. Not all of that fucking disgusting human's. Not even time control's. You are…,_" katanya sebelum menghisap seteguk darah Kris dan mundur ke belakang, menyeringat. "_Mine,_"

.

.

Kris membuka mata. Napasnya tersenggal saat ingatan soal kejadian minggu lalu bersama Clara terulang. Dengan liar namja tinggi itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kamarnya dan mendesah lega begitu menyadari kalau Clara tidak ada dimanapun dan Tao masih ada di dekapannya.

"Gege, _you okay?_" tanya Tao sambil mengucek matanya sendiri.

"_Sure,_" balas Kris sesaat sebelum bebauan yang sangat amat familiar memasuki rongga hidungnya. "_Or maybe not_," segera setelah meralat ucapannya, Kris melompat dari kasur yang ditidurinya bersama Tao dan berlari ke pintu depan, tidak memedulikan Tao yang memekik kecil karena kaget.

_Please God, don't let it be him,_ Kris bersumpah ini pertamakalinya ia benar-benar memohon.

Bau itu semakin dekat, bahkan kini telinganyapun sudah dapat menangkap bunyi langkah kaki. _Tidak salah lagi_, pikir Kris semakin panik. Diliriknya jam digital di sebelah tv, 23.56. Hampir tengah malam. Semua member pasti sudah tidur, mungkin tidak akan apa-apa jika ia membiarkan tamunya ini masuk.

"Kris," leader exo-m itu dapat merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding mendengar suara rendah di seberang pintu, suara yang sangat jarang didengarnya dari orang yang sudah ia ketahui dengan pasti siapa. "Aku tahu kau di dalam, Kris sayang,"

Kris menarik napas dalam. Pertama Adam—yang secara tiba-tiba menelepatinya di tengah konser, lalu kedua Clara—yang mengajaknya bertemu di café bekas, dan sekarang warlock gila ini! Kenapa sih akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali anggota pemerintah yang mengusiknya?! Biaranya hanya pemimpinnya yang menghubungi, itupun hanya bertanya soal misinya, dan paling cepat enam bulan sekali.

"Apa maumu, Mag?" tanya Kris dengan suara serendah mungkin, berhati-hati agar tidak ada member exo lain yang terbangun.

"Oh!" orang itu memekik nyaring, membuat Kris ingin melempar pisau ke tenggorokannya. "Kris sayangku! Kau masih mengingatku!"

_Damn,_ batin Kris. _Dia berteriak, terima kasih banyak warlock_.

Suho yang berperan sebagai leader juga, jelas langsung terbangun mendengar seseorang berteriak sekeras itu di dormnya. "Kris hyung, ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," balas Kris cepat.

Namun sepertinya orang tadi tidak terima disebut 'bukan apa-apa'. "Kris sayang, teganya kau, ini aku! Magnus! Warlock setingg 198 cm yang pertama kali mengajarimu cara menggorok leher manusia! Warlock yang namanya sama dengan salah satu tokoh novel! Tidak mungkin kau lupa! Aku tidak terima kalau aku yang sudah bersusah payah memperlajari bahasa korea-cina-jepang hanya disebut 'bukan apa-apa'! dan omong-omong, kau bersama manusia, ya?"

Ingatkan Kris untuk menggorok warlock ini kapan-kapan.

"Siapa sih itu?!" teriak pasangan BaekYeol yang tampak kusut.

Suho memandangi, Kris, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan semua member exo yang baru saja datang. "Kris hyung, mungkin lebih baik kita biarkan temanmu itu masuk,"

"_No!_" teriak Kris sebelum berlari dan memeluk Tao, memastikan setiap sudut tubuh namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu terlindungi. _"No! please don't let him in! He'll kill my Tao!_"

Suho—tidak—semu member exo yang sudah berkumpul di depan pintu depan menatap Kris dengan tatapan aneh. Semua, kecuali Tao yang justru memeluk Kris erat, tahu benar apa yang sedang dibicarakan gegenya.

Kai yang berdiri paling dekat dengan pintu, dan ia sangat bersyukur ia tidak terluka saat pintu depan dorm exo secara mendadak terdorong ke depan. Tao mulai gemetar hebat saat pintu itu mendarat dengan suara benturan yang keras. Dan Kris dengan sigap menarik Tao kebelakang punggungnya. "Tao dengar, apapun yang terjadi jangan melihat matanya," bisik Kris pelan. Tao hanya mengangguk.

Magnus berdiri di ambang pintu. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya pemuda—makhluk mirip pemuda—ini adalah definisi asli dari memesona. Tubuhnya tinggi langsing. Matanya merah seperti mata kucing, mata kucing sungguhan, bukan kiasan. Rambutnya hitam acak-acakan, namun itu malah membuatnya tampak cool. Jari-jarinya panjang dan lentik seperti pianis—kali ini Baekhyun harus mengakui jari-jarinya tidak selentik itu. Hidungnya mancung. Bibirnya merah darah. Lehernya jenjang dengan sedikit pola-pola rumit berwarna hitam—di tangannya juga terdapat pola yang sama. Kulitnya gelap, namun tidak hitam, membuatnya terlihat semakin sexy. Ditambah pakaiannya yang serba hitam. Wow… dia memesona.

"Siapa ka—?!" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong oleh suara kagetnya sendiri saat warlock tinggi itu dalam sekejap mata sudah ada di hadapannya. Baekhyun menjerit tertahan, dan hanya Kris yang entah bagaimana sudah ada di antara mereka dan mendorong Baekhyun mundur dengan kekuatan yang sangat tidak kecil yang membuatnya tidak jadi mati tercekik di tangan Magnus. Lalu semua diam.

"Hhh…," Magnus mendesah berat, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok di dekatnya. "Perkenalkan semuanya, aku Magnus—hanya Magnus, aku tidak begitu suka nama asliku—aku warlock, dan aku anggota pemerintah. Yah… kalian pasti tahu polisi, kan? Tapi aku—kami—jelas bukan polisi, kami jauh lebih kuat. Kami tidak memburu pemerkosa atau pembunuh, kami memburu makhluk-makhluk neraka. Dan dia—" Magnus menunjuk Kris dengan seringai. "—dia salah satu dari kami,"

Kris memaki pelan, sementara member exo lainnya—kecuali Tao—masih memasang tampang bingung. "Jangan bicara macam-macam, orang asing," desis Kris, berusaha terdengar setenang mungkin.

Bukannya tersinggung atau apa, warlock itu malah terkekeh. "Kris, Kris, kau tidak sadar, ya? Hanya manusia yang bosan hidup, manusia sekuat Tuan Farel dan immortal yang berani berbicara seperti itu pada warlock,"

"Mungkin aku salah satu dari manusia yang sudah bosan hidup?"

"Hahaha, kenapa kau harus bosan hidup kalau kau masih memiliki peliharaan yang harus kaulindungi dari serigala, lintah, atau peri yang kelaparan si luar sana?" Magnus menyeringai, sementara Kris—tanpa sadar—sudah dalam posisi menerkam. "Bukankah begitu—" Magnus melangkah dengan santai ke arah Tao, langkahnya pasti dan tampak anggun. Tanpa memerdulikan tubuh Tao yang sudah gemetar hebat, warlock itu mengangkat dagu Tao, memaksa namja manis itu untuk melihatnya tepat di mata. "_Time control?_"

_Apapun yang terjadi, jangan lihat matanya_. Tao tersentak, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang bisa melupakan larangan Kris dan melihat mata Magnus. Namja itu mencoba menarik tangan Magnus dari dagunya, namun berhenti saat mata warlock itu beruba. Tubuhnya lemas seketika. Sesuatu dalam mata Magnus serasa… menelanjanginya. Mata itu kini semakin menyala dengan pupil kecil seperti kucing, dan ada sesuatu yang aneh yang membuat Tao tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sema sekali.

Kris bereaksi cepat. Memanfaatkan tembok sebagai tumpuan, namja itu melompat dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Menggunakan kelima jarinya, Kris mencengkram bagian belakang kerah kemeja Magnus dan menariknya sekuat tenaga, membanting Magnus ke lantai dengan keras. Kris selalu senang memiliki kaki dan tangan yang panjang, itu membuatnya dapat bergerak dengan lebih lincah. Tidak berbeda dengan saat ini, dengan mudah Kris sudah dapat mengunci pergerakan Magnus dengan duduk di atas perutnya dan mengarahkan sepotong beling tajam ke leher warlock itu.

"Menjauh darinya, bajingan," desis Kris tajam. Pecahan beling di tangannya semakin menekan leher Magnus.

"Heh, kau cerdik seperti biasanya, Kris adikku," dengan tenang Magnus menyusuri bagian tajam dari beling yang di pegang Kris dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. "Tapi kau tetap anak kecil yang selalu dilindungi Adam dan Clara, bahkan setelah kau menjadi penghianat, pasangan itu tetap menganggapmu Kris kecil mereka—" Magnus terkekeh melihat raut wajah Kris berubah. "—jangan kira mereka tidak tahu kau menyembunyikan Time Control, Kris, mereka tahu! _They know you better than anyone!_ Dan mereka akan melakukan apapun yang penting adik kecil mereka yang mendadak hobi bernyanyi ini hidup! Tapi tidak denganku, Kris, bagiku, hukum adalah hukum,"

Warlock hanya sedikit lebih cepat dibanding manusia, namun Magnus selalu menjadi yang tercepat di antara warlock lain yang Kris tahu. Dan juga yang paling berani mati. Terbukti dari tindakan nekatnya yang secara tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya, kalau bukan refleks Kris yang langsung menarik belingnya, warlock itu pasti sudah kehilangan kepalanya. Tanpa memerdulikan lehernya yang sedikit tersayat, Magnus mengangkat tubuh Kris—mengangkat lehernya mungkin kata yang lebih tepat. Magnus pertarung senior, jelas sekali dari caranya membanting tubuh Kris ke lantai tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun, seolah tubuh 187 cm Kris tidak lebih dari tubuh anak kecil.

Kris menjerit tertahan saat pecahan-pecahan vas bunga yang tadi ia lempar untuk mendapatkan beling tajam menancap di punggungnya. Berikutnya giliran Tao yang menjerit saat melihat Magnus tanpa perasaan menyeret Kris—hingga menimbulkan jejak merah darah di lantai—dan membenturkan tubuhnya ke tembok.

Suho meraih gagang telepon, bermaksud meminta bantuan—setelah menyuruh member lain bersembunyi dimanapun—dan sialnya, Magnus melihatnya. Warlock setinggi nyaris dua meter itu langsung meninggalkan Kris yang masih berdarah-darah dan segera menghampiri Suho. Namun sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Tao, napasnya putus-putus dan tubuhnya gemetar. "K-Kau… kau… apa maumu? Apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan? Aku tahu apa dan siapa Kris gege! Tapi apa maksud kalian dengan Time control atau apalah itu? Hukum? Hukum apa? Oh Tuhan… kalian membuatku pusing!"

Magnus berhenti. Matanya menatap Tao dari atas sampai bawah. "Aku akan memberitahu kalian," katanya. "Tapi kalian—terutama kau, time control—harus memercayaiku, setuju?" Tao mengangguk. "Kris yang kalian kenal selama ini, Kris tolol yang bertingkah seperti badut di atas panggung, dia bukan Kris! Dia sama sekali bukan Kris! jangan menyelaku, Kris! Kalian mau tahu kebenarankan, dia, Kris kebanggaan kalian itu pembunuh! Dia mesin pembunuh berdarah dingin! Untuk informasi saja, dia pernah menyayat leher 23 manusia, pulang dengan keadaan berlumuran darah—bukan darahnya sendiri tentu saja—dan berkata 'Tuan Adam, maaf, aku kehilangan dua manusia, aku hanya bisa membunuh 23' seolah ia baru saja membunuh 23 kutu! Itu Kris yang asli! Dan Kris yang asli pernah mengatakan—"

"_Gli esseri umani sono solo una cosa debole, che meritano di morire_," potong Kris sambil berusaha bangun. "_Humans are just a weak thing, they deserve to die_, itu artinya, biar aku yang melanjutkan sisa ceritanya, Mag," katanya, yang dijawab Magnus dengan mengangkat bahunya. "Aku lahir di Kanada, aku memiliki kehidupan yang keren, sampai aku berumur 7 tahun. Itu pertama kali aku mengetahui kalau aku bukan manusia. Waktu itu bersalju, aku baru berjalan pulang dari sekolah, dan melihat segerombolan anak mengganggu anjing kecil. Awalnya aku hanya mencoba tidak peduli, sampai salah seorang dari mereka memukul kepala anjing itu dengan batu sampai anjing itu mati. Dan… dan aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi, yang kutahu, begitu aku sudah kembali jadi diriku semua anak itu sudah mati. Dan aku sudah ada di pelukan Nona Clara,

Entah bagaimana caranya Nona Clara bisa menemukanku, tapi memang dia menemukanku, dan memerkenalkanku pada dunia ini. Dunia yang dipenuhi makhluk-makhluk terkutuk. Aku mulai dilatih untuk menjadi bagian dari pemerintah. Mereka mulai memasangiku tanda-tanda untuk kekuatan dan juga segel-segel agar aku tutup mulut. Latihan dan siksaan yang kualami membuatku menjadi pembunuh yang profesional, tapi bukan itu yang membuatku bisa membunuh tanpa merasa menyesal. Setelah aku masuk pemerintah, ada pelajaran khusus dimana immortal-immortal lain akan mengajariku apa itu kebencian. Karena kekuatan, berasal dari kebencian. Mereka memasukkan seluruh penderitaan mereka ke otakku. Dan kau tahu apa? Penyebab penderitaan mereka hampir sama, yaitu manusia. Sejak saat itu aku membenci manusia, bahkan aku mulai menjaga jarak dengan keluargaku. Sampai suatu saat, pemimpinku mengatakan kalau Nona Jullie sudah dieksekusi. Itu artinya time control berikutnya sudah dapat diteteksi, namun dia masih manusia. Time control selalu menjadi yang terkuat, karena mereka bisa mengentikan waktu siapapun, dan bahkan memutuskan waktu siapapun. Itu sebabnya aku diperintahkan untuk melenyapkan time control berikutnya, untuk mencegahnya mengontroll dunia dengan kekuatannya. Kenapa aku? Karena hanya aku _track finder_ yang mereka miliki. Saat itulah aku bertemu Tao, awalnya aku merasa senang karena bisa membunuh satu lagi manusia. Namun apa yang terjadi? Aku melihat mata Tao dan entahlah, aku hanya merasa aku harus melindunginya, nyawanya jauh lebih penting dari nyawaku sendiri. Satu-satunya manusia yang bisa membuatku merasa seperti itu sebelumnya hanya Rian—dia bocah Indonesia. Tao akhirnya jadi artis, dan karena aku sudah terlanjur melihat mata Tao, aku ikut jadi orang tolol seperti ini, dan boom! Magnus menemukanku, kurasa itu cukup,"

"Jadi kau itu sebenarnya apa, Kris?" tanya Luhan takut-takut setelah jeda panjang.

Kris menghela napas, lalu menutup matanya. Dan begitu mata itu kembali terbuka, semua orang terkesiap. Bola mata kanan Kris semerah darah, sementara yang kiri berwarna emas terang. Kanan mata vampir, dan kiri mata werewolf. "Aku Kris, makhluk yang memiliki darah vampir, werewolf, dan manusia sekaligus,"

.

.

"Kenapa kau menyeringai seperti itu, Kyu-ah?"

"Memangnya ada yang aneh, Seunghyun?"

"Panggil aku hyung,"

"Oh ayolah, kita sama-sama abadi, untuk apa kita masih mementingkan kebiasaan manusia begitu?"

"Kaukan masih tinggal bersama band sintingmu itu?"

"Sungie hyung yang masih ingin di suju, kalau aku sih ikut dia aja,"

"Kembali ke pertanyaan awal,"

"Okay, okay, kau ini galak sekali sih? Heran aku, bagaimana bisa Ji-baby yang manis suka padamu? Dan kenapa aku seperti itu, itu karena kita akan kedatangan anggota baru,"

"huh?"

"Kris sudah keluar dari pemerintah,"

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Kalau kau perhatian padaku, kau pasti ingat kalau aku ini _mind reader_,"

"Mungkin saja ia akan mencari kelompok immortal lain,"

"Semua kelompok immortal pasti akan menerima pembunuh gila itu, tapi siapa yang akan menerima manusia seperti Tao selain kelompok kita? Taruhan denganku, Kris cepat atau lambat akan datang,"

"Aku pilih cepat,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku yang akan mendatanginya,"

"Terserah apa katamu, wakil ketua,"

.

"_Kris, kau milik kami sekarang_,"

.

.

TBC

Thanks for reading

Review please? ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Immortals**

**Disclaimer : semua tokoh di ff ini (kecuali para oc) bukan punya author, saya cuma pinjem nama doang.**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : oc bertebaran, typo merajalela, yaoi**

**A/N : Di ff ini exo tinggal di dorm yang sama ya, kalo beda-beda ribet -_- dan tentang latar belakang para member bakal author ubah, jadi versi author, dan bahasa di ceritanya bahasa Korea (jadi Tao juga ceritanya udh fasih berbahasa korea), terus… setiap member bakal sekamar sama pasangan masing-masing, hehe… maaf kalo banyak—hampir semua—berubah, mianhae~ **

.

**Don't like don't read**

.

_Kris tidak pernah takut membunuh. Sejujurnya, Kris selalu menikmati setiap nyawa yang melayang karena perbuatannya. Kris menikmati setiap jeritan mangsanya. Kris menikmati setiap tetes darah yang keluar dari tubuh korbannya. Bukan Kris namanya kalau tidak menyiksa mangsanya dulu sebelum membunuhnya. Kris itu monster._

_ "Aku takut," untuk pertama kalinya kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Kris setelah bertahun-tahun menjadi bagian dari pemerintah. Dari mulut seorang monster yang bahkan tidak takut masuk ke sarang vampire sendirian. _

_ "Jangan jauh-jauh dariku," Adam mencoba menenangkannya. Kris memang monster, tapi ia tetap bocah kecil tidak tahu apa-apa dibandingkan dengan makhluk-makhluk disekitarnya. Adam—vampir 897 tahun—berdiri menjulang di depannya. Clara—vampir 655 tahun—berdiri di sisi kanannya. Magnus—warlock 874 tahun berdiri di belakangnya. Dan Adiene—warlock 609 tahun—berdiri di sisi kirinya. Kris memang monster, tapi apa yang akan mereka bunuh jauh lebih mengerikan disbanding monster. Dan Kris __hanyalah__ adik kecil yang harus dilindungi._

_ Farel Adzazel._

_ Pemuda __asal Indonesia __itu baru 16 tahun, dengan tinggi 183 cm. Rambutnya hitam legam, sewarnya dengan matanya yang setajam mata elang. Namun yang terhebat dari pemuda itu adalah, dalam usia belasan tahun, pemerintah sudah berani memasang harga 1.200.000 USD untuk kepalanya. Bahkan hampir semua immortal akan memilihnya jika meraka diminta untuk bersujud di kaki seorang manusia biasa. Mungkin hanya Farel Adzazel satu-satunya manusia yang bisa tidak disebut sampah. Pemuda itu jahat dimata banyak orang, juga di mata pemerintah. Ia bagaikan __bergerak dalam __bayangan, tidak terlihat namun ada, terbukti dari lima puluh kepala vampire dan werewolf yang pernah dikirim ke kantor pemerintah dengan sepucuk kertas bertuliskan 'F'. _

_ Jadi tidak begitu aneh saat Kris—yang seorang monster berdarah dingin—harus menggenggam lengan Adam sekuat mungkin, dua jam sebelum eksekusi Farel Adzazel. Ya, _the shadow—_julukannya, yang diambil dari nama pedang yang digunakannya—sedang menunduk dengan kedua tangan dirantai ke belakang tubuhnya dan seorang algojo yang sedang mengasah kapak di sampingnya. Ia tidak ditangkap, melainkan menyerahkan diri. Entah apa tujuannya, namun saat itulah Kris menyadari betapa kuatnya sosok sang _the shadow_. Farel jelas tidak sendirian, ia memiliki teman-teman yang merupakan kelompok immortal paling beken—karena mereka sering sekali mencari masalah dengan pemerintah. Itu sebabnya ia disiksa terlebih dahulu sebelum dieksekusi—untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang teman-temannya—namun ia tidak pernah buka mulut—bahkan untuk menjerit kesakitan. Ia hanya diam, menikmati setiap siksaan yang dilancarkan pada tubuh manusianya, bahkan ia tak henti menyeringai. _

_ Dan melihatnya berlutut di samping algojo yang siap memenggal kepalanya jelas pemandangan yang sangat aneh. Satu jam sebelum eksekusi, mulai terdengar nyanyian seorang gadis. Tidak, itu bukan dari pemerintah. Itu mereka. Itu teman-teman Farel Adzazel yang terkenal dengan kegilaannya. _

_ Tak lama, seorang gadis berambut hitam berjalan dengan pelan ke arah benteng immortal yang disiapkan pemerintah untuk mencegah mereka menyelamatkan Farel. Gadis itu kecil—wajahnya tidak terlihat karena ia memakai tudung kepala—namun ia tampak sangat tenang berjalan sambil bernyanyi, seolah tidak ada puluhan immortal yang siap mematahkan lehernya. Gadis itu tetap bernyanyi saat angin meniup tudungnya kebelakang, menampilkan wajahnya yang manis namun angkuh dan sangat mirip dengan Farel Azdazel. Moa Jammica Adzazel, adik dari Farel Adzazel._

_ Moa berhenti bernyanyi lalu memandangi setiap immortal yang membentuk lingkaran besar di sekeliling kakaknya. "Wah, wah," Kris sedikit merinding saat mendengar nada bicara gadis itu persis seperti kakaknya, angkuh dan sangat merendahkan. "Kak Farel, kelihatannya kau benar-benar istimewa ya? Banyak sekali immortal yang harus menjagamu,"_

_Magnus merangkul bahu Kris saat suara Farel tergengar. "Tentu saja, siapa sih yang ingin kehilangan pemuda ganteng dan kuat sepertiku? Dan bisa kalian cepat sedikit? Tanganku pegal nih,"_

Orang ini gila_, pikir Kris. _Bagaimana bisa ia bicara dengan nada setenang itu?!

_Seorang gadis werewolf berambut pirang terkesiap. "Semuanya! Ada yang dat—," dan leher gadis itu putus. _

_ Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Moa sudah tidak ada di tempatnya berdiri tadi. Dan Farel sedang memijat pergelangannya sendiri sembari mengobrol dengan pemuda lain yang lebih tinggi darinya, sementara sang algojo sudah tergeletak dengan sudut leher yang aneh di bawah kaki mereka. Kris mengenali pemuda itu. Ranggasa. Pemimpin kelompok immortal gila ini. _

_ Kris baru tersadar dari lamunannya saat Adam dengan sangat tidak lembut mendorongnya kebelakang hingga terpental paling tidak 3 meter. Sedetik kemudian, di tempat Kris berdiri tadi sesosok pemuda tinggi tengah berdiri dengan pandangan angkuh, tangannya membawa kepala seseorang. Choi Seunghyun. Rapper boyband Big Bang bersuara berat. _

_ Kris mengutuk, sebelum bangkit dan melompat ke arah Seunghyun, hanya untuk didorong ke samping oleh Adiene. "Choi Seunghyun bukan lawan yang bisa kau penggal kepalanya dengan keadaan kalut!" bentak gadis warlock itu. dan ia memang benar, seandainya Kris tetap menerjang Seunghyun, maka tubuhnya pasti sudah hancur tertusuk ribuan jarum tanah._

_ Dengan panik, Kris melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Hanya dua kata. Ini mengerikan. Namun Kris memang dilahirkan sebagai pembunuh, dengan mudah ia dapat menemukan Farel Adzazel yang sedang berdiri dengan tenang dengan kedua tangan yang memegang pedang. Tubuhnya penuh darah, namun melihat dari mayat-mayat yang berserakan di kakinya, itu pasti bukan darahnya. Kris dapat merasakan seluruh saraf di tubuhnya menegang saat Farel meletakkan dua pedang yang dibawanya dan mengambil pedangnya sendiri. Pedang itu masih bersih tanpa ada noda darah sedikitpun, karena Farel hanya akan menggunakan the shadow disaat ia sudah bosan bermain dan akan segera mengakhiri permainan._

_ Dengan refleks, Kris berlari ke arah pemuda itu dan menabrakkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Farel. Farel jelas tidak melihat pergerakan Kris, karena ia tidak menghindar dan tubuhnyapun terjerembab ke tanah. Tanpa membuang waktu, Kris segera melapisi tangannya dengan magma dan mengarahkan tinjunya ke tubuh Farel. Namun Farel lebih cekatan, tepat sebelum tinju magma Kris menghamtam rahangnya, ia sudah mengarahkan pedangnya ke dada Kris. _

_ Rasanya sakit. Itu bukan pertama kalinya Kris ditembus pedang, namun pedang Farel memberi rasa panas yang aneh dan juga menyengat, membuat Kris secara tidak sengaja menjerit. _

_ Farel menendang perut Kris keras, membuat pedangnya tercabut secara paksa. Kris tidak lagi memerhatikan Farel, sampai suara pemuda itu masuk ke telinga Kris. "Siapa namamu?"_

_ "Kris,"_

_ "Aku mau nama asli,"_

_ "Aku tidak suka nama pemberian manusia," _

_ Farel diam, lalu menarik pedangnya—yang mulanya ia letakkan di atas tenggorokan Kris. "Kuberi waktu lima detik untuk pergi, dimulai dari sekarang,"_

_ Kris tidak perlu diberitahu dua kali, ia dengan cepat berdiri dan berlari sejauh mungkin dari medan perang, tidak memerdulikan rasa sakit yang menusuk di dadanya. Entah berapa lama ia bersembunyi, pasti sudah cukup lama. Karena saat ia kembali, perang sudah usai—ini pertama kalinya Kris merasa tenang dapat lolos dari perang—dan Farel Adzazel, manusia yang memberinya lima detik untuk kabur, sudah mati._

.

.

Kris menyudahi ceritanya dengan helaan napas. Magnus sudah memperbaiki keadaan dormnya, dan sekarang semuanya sedang duduk di ruang tengah, mendengarkan cerita Kris.

"Omong-omong Maggie, apa penyebab kematian Tuan Farel?" tanya Kris saat tidak ada yang bersuara.

"Ia menukar nyawanya dengan Moa," jawab Magnus. "Ambrei berhasil menangkap gadis serigala itu dan memaksa Tuan Farel untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan mengatakan kalau ia akan membunuh Moa sebagai ganti nyawanya. Farel, sebagai kakak yang baik, jelas tidak akan membiarkan adiknya mati begitu saja, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya, ia menyuruh Ronald—kau tahu kan, pemuda pendek dan manis itu, loh, pacarnya Farel Adzazel—untuk menusuk jantungnya. Ronald tidak mau, tapi Tuan Farel memaksanya. Dan yah… Farel mati, ditangan pacarnya sendiri, kau tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana mengerikannya kejadian setelah itu, Kris. Ranggasa, Taera, Leah, dan Seunghyun—empat immortal paling kuat di kelompok itu—marah besar dan mengamuk sejadi-jadinya. Untung sekali Adam sudah menarikku, dan Clara sudah menarik Adiene menjauh, jadi kami baik-baik saja. Adiene sudah panik setengah mati saat kami kembali dan melihat semuanya tewas, kami mengira kau juga mati, dan begitu rambut pirangmu itu terlihat, aku bersumpah Adiene pasti bisa saja menangis bahagia,"

"Lalu? Kau masih bagian dari pemerintah?" tanya Kai dengan antusias. Mungkin hanya Kai yang wajahnya masih terlihat tidak pucat.

"Masih, yah… sekarang sih, aku sudah tidak setia lagi pada pemerintah," jawab Kris. "Sudah sejak lama aku berpikir kalau pemerintah baru saja membunuh pemuda baik yang memberiku lima detik untuk pergi, dan aku tidak suka itu. Tapi aku bisa apa, sih? Aku tetap bekerja untuk mereka, membunuh atas perintah mereka, sampai aku diperintahkan untuk memburu Time Control,"

"Dan time control itu Tao?! Wow! Keren! Jadi selama ini aku satu band dengan dua makhluk super?!" lagi-lagi Kai.

"Tidak juga, Tao masih manusia, jadi ia belum bisa menggunakan kemampuannya,"

"Hm… aku mengerti," kai mengangguk-angguk. "Ah, kenapa kalian memanggil Farel Adzazel dengan sebutan tuan? Aku tahu orang ini, sungguh! Biografinya banyak sekali di internet, dan sejauh yang kutahu, dia itu manusia. Aku tahu dia kuat, tapi… kalian kan immortal, dan dia manusia! Lalu, kenapa—,"

"Karena Tuan Farel bukan manusia sampah seperti kalian," Magnus nyaris terlompat kebelakang saat mendengar suara itu, sedangkan Kris secara spontan langsung berdiri di depan Tao. Dan member exo lain harus menahan diri mereka masing-masing agar tidak menjerit saat sosok itu muncul dengan tiba-tiba di tengah-tengah mereka, bahkan Kai harus menahan dirinya sebisa mungkin agar tidak tersedak pertanyaannya tadi. Cho Kyuhyun. Maknae Super Junior. Vampir paling gila darah kedua di kelompok Ranggasa itu menatap setiap makhluk di ruangan itu dengan pandangan bengis dan angkuh. Seringai tak kunjung hilang dari wajahnya yang sepucat mayat—meskipun secara logika tidak ada makhluk selain mayat yang jantungnya tidak berdetak—saat melihat pandangan terkejut dari 'adik-adik'nya. "Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu? Kalian tidak senang dengan kehadiranku?"

"K-Kyuhyun hyung, b-bagaimana… itu… kau di sini?" Xiumin berkata tanpa sadar, sungguh, kejadian malam ini benar-benar terlalu berat untuk otaknya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, lalu matanya—yang semerah darah—menatap Kai tajam. "Teleportasi," jawabnya, seringai masih tampak di wajahnya. "Lihatkan? Bukan kau yang bisa berpindah tempat semaumu, Kai. Kalian membuat kesalahan besar dengan berpura-pura memiliki kekuatan kami, karena kalau bukan karena sebagian besar immortal tidak suka berurusan dengan pemerintah—" namja itu menunjuk Kris. "—mereka pasti sudah membunuh kalian semua dan hanya menyisakan tengkorak kalian,"

"Untuk apa kalian menghindariku?" Kris mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Sudah kubilang, kan, kami benci pemerintah,"

"Lalu? Aku tidak akan memberitahu ketua kalau kalian mau membunuh mereka," Seringai mulai tampak di wajah Kris, membuatnya terlihat memesona dan berbahaya dalam waktu yang sama. "Kau kira aku tidak membenci mereka? Ha. Ha. Maaf saja, ya, kau tidak tahu berapa inginnya aku mematahkan leher mereka satu-satu saat mereka menyetujui usulan orang sinting itu untuk menggunakan kekuatan bohongan seperti ini,"

Baru Kyuhyun akan membalas ucapan Kris, seorang namja lagi muncul di tengah-tengah mereka. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang—meskipun terlihat angkuh—masih membawa sedikit cahaya, namja ini terlihat begitu kelam dan mengerikan. Bahkan Tao yang masih terlindungi di balik tubuh Kris tidak bisa mengentikan tubuhnya yang merinding ngeri. Choi Seunghyun. Werewolf terkuat kedua di kelompok Ranggasa—dan immortal terkuat ketiga di kelompok itu. "Diam, Kyuhyun," katanya dengan suara rendah yang secara tidak langsung memberi tahu kalau ia akan mematahkan leher siapapun yang membuatnya kesal. "Sudah kuduga, lebih baik kuajak Sungie dibanding kau, paling tidak, vampir itu lebih manis dan tahu bagaimana mengucapkan 'halo'"  
"Oh ayolah, kalau kau mengaja Sungie baby, kau tidak akan bisa pesta darah seandainya mereka membuatmu kesal, kau tahukan betapa parahnya rasa sayang Yesungie untuk sampah-sampah ini? Jujur ya, aku mulai meragukan kalau dia itu vampir betulan," Kyuhyun mendengus. "Dan jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu, dasar jelek,"

Seunghyun tidak mementingkan Kyuhyun, pandangannya langsung teralih pada Magnus, dan tatapannya sedikit lebih bersahabat. "Hai, Mag, _nice to meet you in this place_," Kai tanpa sadar meringis saat mendengar betapa merendahkannya nada bicara Seunghyun saat mengatakan 'place'.

"_Nice to meet you too, Seunghyun, where is Jiyong, huh? I kinda miss that cute little sexy boy,_"

"_Watch you word, magic tower. Say it once more and Seunghyun will cut your throat,_" ucap Kyuhyun sembari menyamankan dirinya sendiri di sofa di samping Magnus, saat itulah secara tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendengar pikiran Kris. Reaksi namja itu keras, ia menggeram dan memasang posisi siap bertarung. Setiap ujung bibirnya tertarik dalam geraman yang mengerikan, memperlihatkan dua taring yang perlahan muncul di deretan giginya. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menggeram, dan ia mulai melompat.

Reaksi Kris tepat waktu. Dengan sigap dihantamnya tubuh Kyuhyun yang hendak menyerang Tao dengan kedua tangan. Meringis sedikit karena merasa pergelangan tangannya akan patah mendapat tekanan begitu kuat dari Kyuhyun, diraihnya kerah kemeja Kyuhyun dan dibantingnya namja itu ke tembok sejauh hampit tiga meter dibelakangnya.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suara tercekik yang lebih terdengar karena terjekut daripada sakit. Namja itu memutar tubuhnya di udara tepat sebelum ia menghantam tembok, alahasi ia dapat mendaratkan kakinya ke tembok dengan sangat halus. Sedetik kemudia, Kyuhyun sudah kembali melompat dengan tembok debagai tumpuan, hanya untuk dihentikan dengan keras oleh Seunghyun. Seunghyun menggunakan kepalan tangannya untuk menghantam rusuk Kyuhyun—sekaligus menghentikannya. Semua manusia di ruangan itu menjerit tertahan saat mendengar suara tulang patah yang jelek terdengar dari rusuk Kyuhyun. "Kita ke sini untuk bicara baik-baik, Kyu," desis Seunghyun sebelum menarik tangannya, membiarkan Kyuhyun jatuh tertunduk di lantai dan memuntahkan segumpal darah hitam—darah vampir. "Bukan untuk pesta darah,"

"_You,_" Kyuhyun mendesis ke arah Kris. "_How dare you, Kris?! You harm all of us! Why should you keep the time control alive, huh?! You're supposed to kill him! He can be a destroyer!_"

Seunghyun membatu mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Time Control? Kau sudah gila, Kris?!"

"Oh, Tuhan, ada apa sih dengan time control? Dia masih manusia, dia bisa apa? Aku akan menjaganya, aku janji. Hal terakhir yang akan kubiarkan terjadi adalah Tao berubah jadi immortal! Dan kalau kalian bisa menerima Nona Jully, seharusnya kalian bisa menerima Tao!"

Seunghyun dan Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. "Kalau begitu kau harus ikut kami,"

"Untuk apa?"

"Di sampingmu ada anggota pemerintah, dan kau juga mantan anggota pemerintah, jadi kau pasti tahu kalau pemerintah akan membunuh immortal manapun yang tidak memiliki kelompok, karena itu melanggar hukum. Bayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada makhluk yang membiarkan time control hidup,"

.

.

TBC

.

Thank's for Watching

Review, please? ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Immortals**

**Disclaimer : semua tokoh di ff ini (kecuali para oc) bukan punya author, saya cuma pinjem nama doang.**

**Rated : ****M (Rating saya ganti karena suatu alasa, hehe)**

**Warning : oc bertebaran, typo merajalela, yaoi**

**A/N : Di ff ini exo tinggal di dorm yang sama ya, kalo beda-beda ribet -_- dan tentang latar belakang para member bakal author ubah, jadi versi author, dan bahasa di ceritanya bahasa Korea (jadi Tao juga ceritanya udh fasih berbahasa korea), terus… setiap member bakal sekamar sama pasangan masing-masing, hehe… maaf kalo banyak—hampir semua—berubah, mianhae~ **

.

**Don't like don't read**

.

Kai tidak kunjung melepas tatapannya dari Kris yang masih duduk diam di pojok ruang rias. Ia tidak begitu memperhatikan member-member lain yang sedang mempersiapkan penampilan mereka. Jujur ia masih sangat penasaran dengan dunia abadi yang baru saja diketahuinya satu bulan yang lalu. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Magnus menendang pintu dormnya—sampai hampir mengenai dirinya—juga bagaimana Kyuhyun super junior dan T.O.P bigbang bisa tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengah dormnya dan yang terakhir, bagaimana raut wajah Kris saat Seunghyun mengajaknya untuk bergabung dengan Evig, kelompok imortal yang—katanya—paling gila. Saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya Kai penasaran apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan sikap dingin Kris. dan saat itu jugalah Kai menyadari kalau mata Kris menyimpan banyak sekali rahasia.

Kai menghela napas, berusaha menyingkirkan ingatan satu bulan lalu itu dari kepalanya. _Berhenti Kai_, runtuknya dalam hati. _Kejadian itu sudah satu bulan berlalu, toh, Kris juga belum menyetujui usulan Seunghyun._

Tapi Kai tetap tidak bisa berhenti untuk penasaran. Ia mencoba mengganti arah pandangnya menjadi Tao. Dan sialnya, ia malah semakin penasaran. Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Time Control apa, _sih_? Dan apa benar Tao yang polos begitu bisa menjadi monster yang membahayakan immortal-immortal kuat sekelas Seunghyun atau Magnus atau Kris.

Dancing machine exo-k itu tersentak saat secara tiba-tiba Kris sudah berdiri menjulang di depannya. Tatapan kosong saat ia duduk di kursi tadi atau tatapan bersahabat saat beberapa member bertanya padanya beberapa saat yang lalu tak lagi terlihat di wajahnya. Kini Kris menatap namja yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan tatapan tajam dan—jujur Kai sangat tidak suka mengakuinya—merendahkan. Tapi Kai tahu inilah Kris yang sebenarnya. Kris inilah yang membunuh 23 manusia tanpa penyesalan sedikitpun.

Kai pernah membaca tentang kekuatan immortal yang luar biasa, namun ia tidak pernah tahu kalau immortal bisa sekuat _ini_. Ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga pergelangan tangannya tidak remuk saat Kris dengan paksa menariknya menuju toilet.

"Kuperingatkan, manusia," desis Kris tajam, ia tidak repot-repot memakai mata manusianya. Bola mata kanan Kris yang semerah darah dan bola mata kiri Kris yang emas terang, Kai tidak pernah menduga kalau warna merah dan emas bisa menjadi warna yang sangat mengerikan. "Sekali saja kau memberitahu siapapun tentang immortal, bukan hanya kau yang akan mati, tapi semua orang yang kausayangi juga akan kuseret ke neraka! Oh, dan kuharap kau tidak lupa kalau aku bisa memenggal orang tuamu kapan saja lalu pergi tanpa jejak, aku hanya perlu datang ke rumahmu, bunuh mereka, dan pergi, mudah kan?"

Kai membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Kris. "Tidak akan ada yang tahu soal kalian, aku janji, tapi jangan sentuh orang tuaku, _please_, kalau memang aku tidak sengaja berbuat kesalahan, tolong bunuh aku saja, jangan bawa-bawa orang tuaku. Tolong, orang tuaku adalah orang paling berharga dalam hidupku, mereka juga tidak tahu apa-apa"

"Kau tahu, manusia, kadang-kadang ada yang lebih buruk daripada mati. Dan apa tadi kau bilang, orang paling berharga dalam hidupmu?" Kris mundur, lalu memutar tubuhnya sekali sembari tertawa pahit. Namun sedetik kemudian ia sudah kembali menahan Kai, bahkan salah satu tangannya sudah berada di leher Kai. "Lucu sekali kau bilang begitu, manusia, jadi intinya adalah aku tidak boleh menyentuh orang tuamu karena kau menyayangi mereka. Begini ya, bagaimana kalau kuganti keadaannya jadi, _jangan membunuh orang yang kusayangi!_ Ohohoh… ada apa? Kaget mendengarnya? Kau pasti berpikir kalau aku ini hanya bajingan yang tidak mungkin punya hati, kan?! Sayang sekali, tapi aku punya hati dan aku menyayangi kakakku! _I fucking love my older brother!_ Tapi apa yang terjadi padanya? Felix hanya mencintai manusia! Dan apa yang dilakukan manusia itu? ia memberitahu desanya tentang kenyataan kalau Felix adalah vampir, sehingga Felix harus dibakar hidup-hidup karena dianggap monster!"

"F-Felix siapa? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal masa lalumu! _Damn it_! Kenapa kau hanya melakukan ini padaku, hah?! Aku tidak pernah ingat kau menarik Luhan atau Baekhyun atau siapalah dengan kasar menuju kamar mandi dan mulai berteriak-teriak soal nasib kakakmu yang sial!" seru Kai. Sejurus kemudia, Kai menyesal telah berbicara dengan nada tinggi pada Kris. Semoga Kris masih punya hati untuk tidak membunuh orang tuanya.

Namja tinggi itu berpikir sejenak, sebelum membuka mulutnya dan mulai berucap. "Aku sudah memberi mereka peringatan, namun saat itu kau tidak ada, entah kau kemana. Dan aku tidak memberitahu mereka apa-apa soal Felix, karena aku tahu mereka hanya manusia sampah! Tapi Kau, _brengsek_, matamu! Kalau kau benar-benar memperhatikanku, kau pasti menyadari kalau aku tidak pernah secara langsung menatap mata manusia selain Tao. Dan waktu itu, saat Kyuhyun hampir membunuhku, secara tidak sengaja aku melihat matamu! Begini, ada alasan, mengapa immortal tidak boleh melihat mata manusia, dan alasannya adalah, immortal itu akan langsung membunuh si manusia jika ia tidak bisa menemukan cinta di mata itu. Tapi matamu—" Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak menemukan cinta, tapi aku menemukan tantangan, aku ingin membunuhmu, sangat amat ingin, tapi sesuatu membuatku tidak ingin membunuhmu! Kau tidak tahu betapa itu membuatku gila!"

"Jadi… kau menyukai mataku? Maaf ya, mataku memang _sexy_ tapi kukira kau suka pada Tao,"

"Aku membiarkanmu hidup karena ada sesuatu yang liar di matamu, aku menyukainya, jarang sekali ada manusia seperti ini. Dan aku tahu kau tidak takut pada kami, itu sebabnya aku membiarkanmu tahu sedikit tentang masa laluku, dan ini—" Kris menyerahkan selembar kertas putih pada Kai. "Itu daftar makhluk-makhluk yang akan sering mengunjungi dorm kita, karena aku sudah memutuskan,"

"…"

"Aku akan bergabung dengan Evig,"

.

.

_Anggota kelompok immortal Evig__ :_

_**Ranggasa**__ (vampir Indonesia, ketua, usia 472 tahun, pengendali partikel benda padat)_

_**Taera**__ (werewolf Korea Selatan, wakil ketua, usia 496 tahun, pengendali es)_

_**Jenny **__(vampir Inggris, usia 286 tahun, memiliki kemampuan penyembuhan)_

_**Seunghyun**__ (werewolf Korea Selatan, memiliki kemampuan telekinesis)_

_**Kyuhyun**__ (vampir Korea Selatan, mind reader)_

_**Yesung **__(vampir Korea Selatan, pengendali cuaca)_

_**Hyoyeon**__ (vampir Korea Selatan, pengendali ilusi)_

_**Moa**__ (werewolf Indonesia, adik Farel Adzazel, memiliki kemampuan melihat masa depan)_

_**Cleo**__ (werewolf Argentina, pengendali api)_

_**Bintang**__ (setengah vampir setengah manusia Indonesia, pengendali darah)_

_**Jiyong**__ (manusia Korea Selatan)_

_Anggota pemerintah__ :_

_**Magnus **__(warlock Rusia, usia 876 tahun)_

_**Adam**__ (vampir Jerman , usia 899 tahun)_

_**Clara **__(vampir Amerika Serikat, usia 657 tahun)_

_**Adiene **__(warlock Rusia, usia 611 tahun)_

_**Rian **__(manusia Indonesia, penyusun strategi)_

.

.

Kai terpaku membaca kertas yang diberikan Kris. lebih tepatnya, ia terpaku pada dua nama. Jiyong dan Rian. Berkali-kali Kai membaca apapun tentang dua orang ini, dan tidak ada yang berubah, keterangannya tetap menunjukkan kalau mereka manusia. Kai bahkan tidak memperhatikan nama-nama immortal tua di hadapannya, ia hanya fokus pada si manusia. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa berada di dekat immortal, terlebih lagi, Jiyong. Oh Ayolah, Kai masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana tatapan Seunghyun yang sebenarnya, bukan top big bang yang sering tampil di tv. Werewolf itu jauh dari kata bersahabat dengan manusia. Tapi dia bisa membiarkan Jiyong masuk ke kelompoknya? Sulit dipercaya.

"Kai, kau di dalam?"

Kai terkesiap, menahan napas—sedikit takut kalau tiba-tiba Seunghyun, Kyuhyun, atau immortal manapun masuk—dan akhirnya menghembuskan napasnya lega begitu sosok Tao muncul di hadapannya. "Tao, lain kali tunggulah aku menjawab baru kau masuk,"

"Ini tempat umum, Kai, dan kenapa kau tidak memanggilku hyung atau gege?"

"Pingin aja,"

"Oh, terserah, ayo! Setelah ini giliran exo tampil!"

.

.

Ini pertamakalinya Jiyong benar-benar bertemua muka dengan Kris. Selama ini ia hanya melihat wajahnya di majalah, koran, atau tv, dan harus memang harus diakui kalau Kris memang sangat memesona. Sejak awal acara, mata Jiyong tak pernah lepas dari sosok namja tinggi itu. Kris menawan, hampir tidak ada cacat dalam penampilannya, tapi ada sesuatu yang salah. Jiyong memicingkan matanya, berharap dapat melihat sesuatu dibalik sosok menawan itu, sesuatu, apapun, apapun yang bisa memberinya gambaran tetang namja itu. Kris tidak mungkin baik-baik saja, Jiyong tahu itu. Seunghyun-nya sudah sering menceritakan tentang namja anggota pemerintah itu, dan berdasarkan apa yang ia dengar, Jiyong tahu tidak akan ada orang yang bisa baik-baik saja jika mengalami hal yang sama dengan Kris.

Tubuh Jiyong nyaris terlonjak saat secara tiba-tiba Seunghyun berdiri dan mengikuti Kris keluar dari ruangan besar itu. Kris jelas lebih tinggi dari Seunghyun, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terlihat kecil dan sangat butuh perlindungan. Jiyong bersyukur kemanapun Kris akan pergi sekarang, ada Seunghyun yang akan melindunginya, bukan berarti Kris lemah sih. Dan ia juga bersyukur dengan fakta kalau ia bukan tipe pacar yang mudah cemburu.

"Bumi kepada Jiyong, kau bisa mendengarku?"

Jiyong harus memutar bola matanya mendengar ocehan Taeyang. "Tolong ya, Youngbae hyung, aku sedang berusaha mengorek informasi dari immortal tinggi itu, jadi diam sebentar, atau akan kuadukan pada Seunghyun hyung,"

"Dasar jahat, Hey Jiyong… immortal tinggi yang kau maksud itu Kris exo-m, kan? Memangnya kau mau tahu apa soal dia? Kukira Seunghyun hyung sudah memberitahumu semua tentang orang itu, dan kenapa memanggilku Youngbae hyung? Biasanya kau hanya memanggil Taeyang dan hanya menggunakan hyung saat kau menginginkan sesuatu,"

"Memangnya salah aku memanggilmu dengan nama aslimu? Dan kaukan memang lebih tua dariku! Aduh, begini ya hyung, aku sudah lama sekali berada di dekat immortal, dan kau bisa mengatakan kalau aku ini sudah sangat terlatih untuk membaca perasaan immortal. Dan kau tidak lihat tadi mata Kris? Matanya, ada sesuatu yang aneh di matanya, dan aku akan mengetahuinya, cepat atau lampat," balas Jiyong semangat.

Sementara Taeyang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ocehan sahabat baiknya ini. Hampir semua orang di YG Family tahu soal apa itu T.O.P kebanggan mereka, karena Seunghyun digigit oleh seorang werewolf saat ada di dalam dorm. Saat itu kejadiannya benar-benar mengerikan dan sangat cepat. Semua anggota YG Family sedang merayakan ulang tahun pertama Big Bang saat secara misterius seorang pria tinggi berambut merah muncul di tengah-tengah dorm Big Bang dan langsung menyerang Seunghyun. Taeyang tidak bisa mengingat apapun selain teriakan Seunghyun dan jeritan Jiyong. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya, sampai seorang yeoja yang dari penampilannya tidak mungkin lebih tua dari Minzy masuk ke dalam dorm dan mengendalikan Seunghyun yang terus berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Setelah itu Seunghyun menghilang selama satu minggu, dan begitu kembali ia sudah berlabelkan makhluk abadi. Ia juga sudah membuat semua anggota YG Family berjanji tidak akan mengatakan hal itu pada siapapun, termasuk keluarga mereka, atau Seunghyun tidak akan segan-segan membunuh mereka dengan keji.

Jiyong mengalihkan perhatiannya, kini sibuk memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang bermanja-manja pada Yesung. _Poor yesungie hyung_, batin Jiyong. Namja manis itu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya, kini menatap Tao yang sedang mengobrol dengan Luhan. Saat ini para artis itu sedang bersantai setelah lelah menghibur para penggemar di acara Mnet Asian Music Award. Sebagian besar artis sudah kembali ke dorm/apertemen mereka, namun beberapa artis lain juga memutuskan untuk bermain-main dulu di ruangan yang satu jam yang lalu sangat ramai ini. Member Big Bang memilih untuk duduk-duduk saja di pinggir panggung dan memperhatikan artis-artis lain bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Sebagai contoh saja, member super junior yang malah kejar-kejaran di dalam gedung. Atau member snsd yang bertingkah seperti model yang berlenggak-lenggok di atas panggung. Atau member 2NE1 yang sibuk berkenalan dengan member exo. Juga beberapa member Shinee yang malah tidur-tiduran di atas panggung.

Seunghyun masuk kembali ke adalam gedung itu, hanya untuk menarik pasangan Kyusung dan Hyoyeon keluar. Lalu semua kembali dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Jadi di ruangan itu hanya terdapat member big bang (minus Seunghyun), member super junior (minus Yesung dan Kyuhyun), member Shinee, member exo (minus Kris), dan member 2NE1.

Tak lama, Jiyong dapat mendengar suara pintu utama gedung itu dibuka. Awalnya ia sudah senang karena mengira Seunghyun dan yang lainnya sudah kembali, dan wajahnya berubah pucat saat melihat sekitar sepuluh orang atau lebih memasuki gedung itu. setiap orang-orang itu mengenakan jubah hitam yang menutupi wajah mereka. Langkah mereka tegas namun lembut dan nyaris tidak menimbulkan suara. Jiyong mengenali salah satu diantara mereka, Magnus, warlock tinggi anggota pemerintah yang diam-diam sering mengunjungi Evig. Warlock itu memasang wajah dingin tanpa ekspresinya, dan Jiyong tahu kalau sesuati yang buruk akan terjadi—paling tidak, padanya.

"Selamat malam, _Mesdames et Messieurs_ ," ucap salah satu dari mereka, menarik perhatian setiap pasang mata yang ada di ruangan itu. Orang itu menyibakkan tudungnya, menampakkan wajah putih pucat dengan rambut perak mungkin hanya matanya yang merah menyala lah satu-satunya yang tidak berwarnya pucat. Melihat cara orang—atau immortal, karena hanya immortal yang memiliki mata semerah darah—ini bergerak, Jiyong yakin ia adalah jenis makhluk yang akan tertawa saat membunuh. Dalam hati ia berpikir kalau makhluk ini pasti akan jadi teman yang cocok untuk Moa.

"Malam, _monsieur_," jawab Taeyang yang kelihatannya bisa menebak kalau pria berambut perak ini adalah orang Perancis. "_Anything we can help, sir?_"

Pria ini tertawa, jenis tawa yang akan membuatmu merinding sampai ke tulang. "Ahh, menyenangkan rasanya mendengar manusia yang tahu sopan santun sepertimu, anak muda," jawabnya seolah sudah pasti Taeyang tidak lebih tua darinya—meskipun Jiyong bisa menebak kalau makhluk berambut perak di hadapannya ini tidak mungkin berumur dibawah Ranggasa. "Kami sedang mencari teman, namanya Kris, kalian pasti tahukan? Kalau aku boleh tahu, yang mana _bandmate_ Kris-ku itu?"

"Ah, kalian rupanya," lanjut si perak begitu melihat para member exo mengangkat tangan mereka. "Kuharap kalian bersedia ikut denganku, ada yang harus kubicarakan,"

Saat itulah Jiyong menangkap pergerakan kecil dari Magnus. Warlock itu menggelengkan kepalanya pada Jiyong. _Jangan biarkan mereka menjawab 'mau' Jiyong-ah_, mungkin itu yang ingin disampaikan Magnus.

"Tidak bisakah kau bicara di sini saja?" ucap Kai sebelum Jiyong sempat mengatakan apa-apa.

Si perak mengerutkan keningnya, sebelum menggeleng. "Tidak bisa,"

"Harus bisa, karena kami tidak akan pergi kemana-mana," balas Kai tajam. Ia juga sudah melihat mata si perak, kalau sampai ia membiarkan Tao berada di dekat pria ini, maka Kris pasti akan mematahkan lehernya.

"Bukan jawaban yang tepat," ucapnya dengan santai sebelum beralih menatap Jiyong.

Mungkin Jiyong memang manusia beruntung yang bisa berada di dekat immortal dan berada di bawah perlindungan mereka. Namun bukan berarti itu membuatnya jadi kuat, Seunghyun tidak pernah mengizinkannya menyentuk senjata apapun—bahkan pisau lipat. Dan kini ia merasakan akibatnya. Jiyong—yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang cara melawan immortal—hanya bisa menjerit kesakitan saat sesuatu serasa membakar tenggorokannya. Taeyang yang berada di sampingnya segera memeluk Jiyong—mencegah dongsaengnya itu jatuh dari panggung—dan menatap bingung ke semua orang yang juga sama bingungnya dengannya. "A-apa yang terjadi?!"

Bukannya jawaban yang ia dapat, Taeyang malah mendengar kekehan dari di perak. "_My dear Jiyong_," katanya setelah Jiyong berhenti menjerit kesakitan, namun tubuh namja mungil itu tetap gemetar hebat dan tangannya tetap mencengkram tenggorokannya sendiri yang masih terasa panas. Belum sempat si perak melanjutkan perkatannya, sesosok pemuda tinggi berambut hitam mencengkram lengan bagian atasnya.

"Kau berjanji tidak akan menyakitinya!" desis pemuda itu.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan menyentuh Jiyongmu itu jika teman-teman Kris mau bekerja sama dengan kita, tapi mereka kelihatannya tidak bisa di ajak bekerja sama, jadi—" Ia kembali menatap Jiyong, dan kembali 'membakar'nya. "—Kurasa kita harus memaksa mereka, dan bermain sedikit dengan si imut itu,"

"Kau boleh membunuh mereka tapi jangan menyakiti Jiyong!"

Si perak tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya diam sambil tetap mengirimkan kejutan rasa sakit pada tubuh Jiyong—yang mulai melengkungkan tubuhnya menahan rasa terbakar di tubuhnya. Lalu semuanya terjadi sengat cepat, satu per satu orang bertudung tadi bergerak dan menangkap setiap member exo. Kailah yang paling panik, ia tidak mau tahu apa yang mungkin dilakukan Kris kalau sampai tahu ia membiarkan Tao diambil immortal lain. Namun belum sempat Kai berbuat apa-apa, satu per satu orang itu menghilang—dengan member exo masih dalam cengkraman mereka. Ia mencoba berteriak saat semuanya mulai berputar dan ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

.

.

_"SEUNGHYUN HYUNG! HELP ME! PLEASE! AAKKH! IT HURTS! PLEASE STOP IT!"_

Seunghyun tersentak saat mendengar suara barusan dan langsung berlari secepat yang ia bisa ke arah gedung tempat Jiyong dan yang lainnya berada. Kyuhyun, Yesung, Hyoyeon, dan Kris yang juga mendengar teriakan Jiyongpun ikut berlari secepat yang mereka bisa.

Seunghyun hanya dapat melihat warna merah saat melihat keadaan Jiyong di dalam gedung. Tubuhnya setengah telanjang di tengah-tengah panggung dan terdapat memar juga bekas gigitan di sekujur tubuhnya. Seunghyun yang sudah kalap segera menerjang dua immortal yang kelihatan sedang menikmati setiap jeritan namjachingunya.

Pelajaran pertama saat kau adalah seorang immortal, selalu mempersiapkan senjata. Dan itulah yang dilakukan Seunghyun. Sambil berlari, ditariknya belati berukuran sedang yang ia selipkan di sepatu bootnya. Tanpa perasaan ia menarik salah satu immortal yang kelihatannya belum menyadari kehadirannya dan langsung menghantamkan tubuh immortal itu ke lantai. Masih tanpa perasaan, ia menancapkan belati di tangannya ke bola mata kiri si immortal malang yang kin hanya bisa menjerit. "_WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY BOYFRIEND, HUH?!_"

"_C-Choi Seunghyu—_" belum sempat immortal itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Seunghyun sudah menarik kepalanya hingga terlepas dari tubuhnya. Satu immortal mati.

Seunghyun sudah akan menghabisi si immortal kedua, namun Kyuhyun dan Kris menghentikannya. Dan iapun menyadari kalau Hyoyeon dan Yesung sudah dapat melumpuhkan si immortal kedua. Ia memang belum mati, tapi tidak mungkin bisa melakukan apa-apa. "Terima kasih ilusinya, Hyoyeon,"

"Bukan masalah, oppa,"

Kali ini giliran Kris yang panik. "Oh Tuhan! Kemana Tao?"

.

.

TBC

.

Hah… maaf pendek, lagi keabisan ide, hehe…

Thanks for reading

No silent readers please? ^_^


	5. Author's note

Sebelumnya aku minta maaaaafff banget

Kayaknya cerita yang ini bakal hiatus, soalnya ga tau kenapa dewa imajinasi mutusin kontrak sama aku -_-"

Tapi buat cerita yang lain masih lanjut, maaf banget lama updatenya, soalnya aku juga baru selesai UN, jadi yah baru bisa buka computer lagi

Terus buat gantinya cerita ini, aku udah ada ide lagi buat bikin cerita baru dengan tema yang agak mirip sama cerita ini (kris jadi pembunuh, hehehe)

Oke, segitu aja, keep reading ya guys :D

#salam sayang#


End file.
